


Another Unsatisfied Customer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Animal Sidekick, Arguing, Gen, Magic, Post-Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crow arrives to deliver Merida's carvings. How will she respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Unsatisfied Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanoyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoyee/gifts).



"Uh, excuse me my lord?" one of the guards poked his head into the grand hall while they were eating dinner.

"Yes?" Merida's dad looked up from his heaping pile of meat. "What is it?"

"There's a crow outside with a giant cart full of-"

Merida didn't wait to hear any more. She was out of her seat and across the hall in a flash. Ignoring her mother's strangled shout, she leapt over her father's dogs and neatly dodged the triplets, entering with a tray of sweeties. Grabbing her bow and a weighted net from the newly installed weapons rack by the door, she dashed out of keep and into the yard.

As soon as she drew close, she threw the net over the crow, hopefully keeping it grounded. She immediately trained an arrow on it. "Where it the witch?" she demanded.

"What? What are you talking about?" the crow asked.

"The witch! Your boss! Where is she?"

"I work for a humble woodcarver!" the bird insisted.

Merida growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She stepped forward as she talked, until her arrow was prodding the bird in the stomach. "Where. Is. The. WITCH?!"

"No refunds!" the crow declared shrilly.

Merida prodded him again and he squawked. Suddenly the witch stepped out from behind the cart with a poof of green smoke. "What is all this ruckus?" she asked grumpily.

"You!" Merida trained her arrow in the witch. "You turned my mother into a bear!"

"I did no such thing!" She declared haughtily. "I am a simple woodcarver!"

"You're a witch!" Merida insisted. "And you gave me a horrible spell!"

The crow finally worked its way out of the net "No refunds!" he declared again, landing on the witch's shoulder.

"I told you, my dear," the witch smiled the same smile she had used when she had snapped the knives to life. "Too many unsatisfied customers. I don't do refunds."

"But-" Merida tried to think of a reply to that.

Before she could, the witch snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"I hope you enjoy your purchases!" her voice seemed to come from everywhere.

Merida spun around, looking for someone to aim at, but the courtyard was empty, save for her mother, who was watching her with a bemused grin.

"Well, that's done now," she said gently. "Let's get your new purchases inside, dear."


End file.
